I need a hero to light my way
by Cal-Wills
Summary: AU Phil Brooks spent the worst times of his life with his Parents. His Dad's alcohol addiction, bullies at school and high school in general; until he meets John Hennigan that is. Can John be his light at the end of his dark tunnel? Punk/Morr SLASH R


Title: I need a hero to light my way…

Pairing: Phil Brooks/John Morrison

Rating: Mature

Warning: M/M, Underage sex, Angst, Alcohol usage, violence and more.

Summery: Phil spent the worst times of his life with his Parents, his Dad's alcohol addiction, bullies at school and high school in general; until he meets John Hennigan that is. Can John be his light at the end of his dark tunnel? Or is he doomed?

Disclaimer: No I do not own these tortured beauties… PUNK IS BEAUTIFUL: D

He hated his life, it was horrible. A young man this young was not meant to go through so much. Dealing with his regular everyday life, mostly High School. Dealing with his teachers who seemed to hate him; save for one, his principal even hated him. They let bullies… kids who pretty much ran the school; beat Phil down, in the parking lots, hell in the fucking hallways. The teachers didn't give a shit; all they cared about was that Phil didn't die on school grounds.

The kids beat the shit out of him so bad; Phil knew he'd have bruises for weeks. All because he stood up for a new student. It didn't warrant a beating this bad though… or did it? Let's start at the beginning… Shall we?

My Name Is Phillip Jack Brooks. But most of the kids I hang out with call me 'Punk', it's not an insult mind you, I suppose I am a punk in a matter of speaking. I'm 16 and I have tattoo's my parents don't know about… then again if my father knew he probably wouldn't give a shit, cause he's usually drunk off his ass any fucking way. I have piercings' as well, my bottom lip, my nipples, my ears and my tongue.

I'm nearly fucking poor; my family can barely afford food every month much less get our bills paid. My sister looks to me for strength and comfort, but I can barely comfort myself, each day I get closer to the brink of committing suicide because I just can't take this shit anymore.

Did I mention that my father is an alcoholic? He's only hit me… like 20 times… I suppose I deserved them all. At times he'd call me incompetent, worthless, a loser… say that I'm nothing and nothing is what I'll amount too. One time it got so bad, he literally threw me to the ground, kicking me in the ribcage over and over screaming how worthless I was. He stumbled up the stairs to pass out on the floor.

After a while I forced myself to get up to go check on him, half crawling, blood dribbling from the corner of my mouth as I drug myself up the stairs. There near the bathroom lying on his back was my father, passed out, and turning blue. I panicked rolling him onto his side, as the vomit drained from his mouth, and he coughed starting to breathe again. He looked up into my hurt filled gaze and lowered his gaze whispering how sorry he was and that it'd never happen again.

But I knew the truth; I knew I'd be on the floor getting the hell kicked out of me tomorrow night and the night after that, so on and so fourth in a violent never ending cycle. I looked away an emptiness filled my gut as I started to feel the dark looming feeling of regret swimming in my gut, in my heart. I should've let the bastard choke on his own vomit. God knows he'd fucking deserve it after all the pain, misery, and hell he's putting not only me through, but my sister. His daughter! His wife, my mother. How could he do this to us?

My mother, don't get me started on her, yes I love her, she's my mom, how could I not? But she hides, locks herself and my sister in the bathroom, sometimes they leave the house as my dad, my father beats me into the ground, screaming hurtful insults that hurt me worse then his boots pelting me.

"I hate you! I never wanted a fucking FREAK like you! You worthless piece of shit!" he screamed kicking me in the side. I coughed as the air was stolen from lungs, collapsing on the ground while he resolved to start stomping on my back, head and neck. "Go ahead… curl up and cry likes the bitch I know you are!" he slurred kicking me in the face before he stumbled away and I prayed for unconsciousness or death, whichever came faster.

Neither came so I forced myself to leave the house. Just my shitty luck I ran into Mike Mizanin, Randy Orton, Hunter, and Alex Riley, the four bullies from my high school. Shit. "Ay… Mike… lookie what we got here… It's that Punk ass from school." Alex exclaimed pointing at me from where they were leaning on Randy's car.

"Dude… let's fuckin' kick his ass!" Mike exclaimed smirking as Randy and Hunter agreed. 'Fuck. I'm in some deep shit now. Nice goin' Brooks!' I thought holding up my hands to show no harm. "No please… i-i-…-" I choked out before Orton cut me off mid way.

"Shit! Looks like someone beat us to it!"

"Hey doesn't mean we can't finish the job" Hunter sneered cracking his knuckles as he advanced on me. Before I could attempt to react, to fight back, Fight or flight, Riley's arms wrapped around my shoulders tugging my arms back as Hunter started pummeling me.

I cried out as I was further battered, I kicked, scraped and tried to get away to no avail. Hunter kicked me in the mid section, before moving to let Orton get some shots in. Orton started brutalizing me as Riley was practically the only reason I was still standing. Orton punched, kicked, kneed and drove his fore arms into my face, and midsection.

I coughed barely able to suck in breaths, as Mike started in on me, tearing me apart. This was by far the worst pain I ever experienced thus far. "Hey! Come on guys! Leave him alone!" A slightly unfamiliar voice called angrily as Riley released me letting me fall gracelessly to the concrete.

"Don't worry Johnny. We're done with your little boyfriend. Here have him" Mike growled as he, Hunter and Randy backed away, but not before Riley delivered a harsh kick to the back of my skull causing my vision to darken and blur. "There. NOW we're done" Riley chuckled as they all left sharing a laugh at my expense.

"Hey! Punk is it?" The heavenly voice belonging to my savior, asked as I turned my head as best as I could to see the face of an angel looking down at me. I coughed nodding my head because I was so beaten I couldn't speak at all. 'Johnny' kneeled down to slip an arm under my head, gently lifting me up.

"Oh god… you're bleeding" Johnny murmured as a really tall figure appeared by his side. "He might need stitches. John we gotta get him to the hospital pronto" the tall blonde male murmured eyes filled with worry as he joined John in lifting me off the ground.

They pulled my arms around they're shoulders, helping me walk, to where I didn't know. "Here… put him in my car, I'll drive you guys up there. Hurry he's bleeding pretty heavy!" A third voice exclaimed sounding really concerned as I was gently slipped into the back seat of a car. 'John' was at my side in seconds talking to me to keep me awake I suppose.

The tall blonde climbed into the front seat as the shorter dark haired male climbed into the driver seat. Within seconds we off to the… hospital. I realized not only could I not afford the bill, but they'd ask questions. Questions I could, did not want to answer. I started struggling; shaking my head rapidly not caring how much my head was killing me. "Its okay honey, we're taking you to the hospital, and they will help you." Johnny murmured hugging me to him.

"No! Can't go… Please don't make me go!" I cried out finally finding my voice. John looked surprised and slightly taken aback. "W-why not?" John asked worried as I freaked out. "I…I can't afford it! My family can't!" I cried as John arms slid around me, holding me to him. "What's the deal?" the driver asked as Johnny nodded. "The hospital."

"No!" I whimpered hiding my battered face in Johnny's shoulder. "I'll pay for it! Punk you're hurt! Badly. You need medical attention. I'm gonna pay for it. Okay don't worry" Johnny Murmured rubbing my back in what should have been comforting, but it wasn't in the least bit.

"We can't see him unless we get confirmination from his parents for him to be treated." The doctor said looking at John's face as he spoke. John nodded walking over to the pay phone. "Phil you need to call your-" "No!" I hissed cutting John off.

"Fine. We'll call my parents. And I'll convince them to agree for you." John whispered under his breath as I winched. John dialed his home number, his mom picking up on the 5th ring. "Hello" she asked as John sucked in a deep breath. "Mom" he murmured carefully as his Mom started to panic. "John? John is that you? What's wrong sweetie where are you?" she asked sound concerned.

"Mom. I'm at the hospital. RELAX. I'm not in it. A friend is, and I agreed to pay for it… I need you to confirm that he can be checked out, you have…. to play his mom. Please Mom I'll explain it all later to you. I promise, but now. He's pretty messed up he needs it. Please" John pleaded with his mother on the phone next to me.

"Put him on" John's mother murmured softly as John handed me the phone. "H-hello?" I asked trembling as John's hand rubbed my lower back to calm me I suppose. "You will have to explain to me in person if I do this. Understand?" She asked as I sucked in a deep breath. "I told John he didn't have to that I could home, and it was fine-" I started talking fast, a habit I had when I got extremely nervous.

"No" she commanded as I agreed to her terms. "Put John back on" She ordered as I handed John the phone. Before I knew it, John was calling the Nurse over to get on the phone. "Mhmm. Okay. Alrighty. Okay thank you Mrs. Brooks." The nurse murmured before turning around to smile at me. "Alrightly everything is set then. have a seat." She murmured cheerily as I walked over to the chairs to sit..

John signed me in as Jack, I learned was the tall blondes name, and John was the drivers' name, but he preferred to be called Cena; sat next to me while John got everything filled out, I gave him info after a mini argument about my health ensued. John won as I was quickly triaged. "Phil… Do you use any drugs, or street drugs, anything like that?" The nurse asked as I mumbled a 'No'. "Do you drink alcohol or have you consumed it in the past 48 hrs?" Again I mumbled a 'No.'

The nurse took my temperature, then my blood pressure, before asking what my pain level was on a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the worse pain you've ever felt. 'Fucking 300,000' I thought bitterly but held the thought in, muttering a "10". "Mkay then wanna tell me what happened?" she asked glancing up to meet my gaze.

"No." I muttered back. "Okay... Let me get this bracelet on you then. You're going to need stitches for sure sweetie, I can tell you that. You might need some x-rays as well." She murmured looking disappointed and concerned as she strapped my information bracelet around my wrist. "Go on back to the waiting room" she murmured eyeing me as I walked away with a second glance back.

John perked up as I sat next to him, not saying a word. "Phil?" John asked as glared at him. "I know you're mad, but … what can I do. I couldn't leave you there and I can't let you bleed out." he murmured sliding an arm around me. "You coulda minded your own fucking business… and let them finish me off. That'd have been heaven sent." I muttered sending John a cold glare.

"Phil… I care about you okay. I've only… known of you for 3 weeks, but you stood up for me. This is the least I could do." John murmured blue eyes looking sadly into my own. 'Why when all my wounds will just get consistently ripped open time and time and time again?' I thought sadly looking away, and not meeting John's concerned gaze. 'If only you knew… If only knew the pain I was in, still am…. and will probably always be in. If only you knew Johnny.'

"Phil Brooks" The nurse called me back. I stood walking away from Johnny's sad gaze not sparing him a look back either.

XXXXX

Hours later, my wounds are stitched up, the nurses cleaned me up the best they could. I'd already gone in for my X-rays, thankfully nothing was broken, just had a couple cracked ribs, which they wrapped some wrap around my waist.

"There Honey, you have some pain medication to pick up tomorrow. If the pain gets worse you should come back to get it looked at. Okay. I think that's all. I'll go get the discharge papers for you to sign out. Kay Be right Back" The nurse murmured disappearing, before returning shortly with the discharge papers in hand.

"Sign Here" She murmured as I quickly signed eager to get out of there but not eager to get home. "Kay. Have a nice night. Hope you… watch those stairs… or doors. or whatever your story is." I ignored the comments as I left quickly, joining John, Jack and Cena. "Ready to go home?" Cena asked as I shook my head no. "My house" John murmured as I gulped unsure of what exactly to expect from John's mother.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
